Return to me
by melonsprite
Summary: Tomoyo and Kero decide to go to Hong Kong to get Syaoran because of Sakura's depressed state. Meanwhile, back in Japan, Sakura decides to turn to drugs to help her get out of her depression. *LAST CHAPTER UP!!* Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this, so plz don't sue me. I don't own this anime. 

Return to me

Chapter 1:I can't forget

"Li! No!" Sakura moaned, turning and tossing in her sleep. "Why did you have to leave me?" As she whimpered, Kero looked at her, concerned. This was the 5th time that she had woken him up that night with her nightmares. Shaking her gently, Kero woke up the Cardmistress. 

"Are you okay?" Sakura sat up, hugging her knees to her chest sniffling softly. The pain on her face was clear.

"I keep on dreaming about him…" she whispered. "It hurts…" Kero hated the Chinese Brat. Fiercely. He had left Sakura five years ago, and had never returned. Not a single letter, phone call, or message. It had torn her up, leaving behind a shell of the girl she had once been. "I can't sleep like this…" she said hollowly. Kero returned with a cup of warmed milk and she drank deeply, wiping her mouth with her sleeve when she finished. "Thanks." Kero smiled, grateful to help.

"No prob. I'll be in bed if you need me." He hopped back into his drawer. Thinking to himself, Kero drifted off to sleep amidst Sakura's shallow breathing.

The next morning, Kero confronted Tomoyo about Sakura's mental health. "She's getting all these nightmares and I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed, almost hysterical. "And they're all about the brat!" Tomoyo winced.

"You mean Li Syaoran?" Kero nodded, so upset he couldn't speak. Tomoyo sighed. "She won't get over him. I've tried! You've seen me.Every morning, we go to the park, or go shopping, or something, but she just acts so depressed and everything. Sometimes she won't even speak to me." As Tomoyo spoke, Kero suddenly thought of a way to cheer Sakura up. 

"Okay, since it's the summer, we can go to Hong Kong and actually drag Li back here! And when he sees Sakura, he'll want to stay!" Tomoyo laughed at Kero's outrageous idea. 

"Reality check, Kero-chan. What about Meilin?" Kero looked crestfallen.

"Oh. Her." 

Tomoyo suddenly looked determined. "My mother is going on a business trip to Hong Kong in a few days, and I was going to stay with Sakura. But we can go get Syaoran if we want. I mean, this is for Sakura. Look at how this tears her up…"

Kero nodded and gritted his teeth. "If it's for Sakura….." 

Sakura Kinnimoto was in the park, walking by herself. She used to enjoy rollerblading, but now, it just didn't hold any fun for her. Actually, to her, nothing was fun. Ever since _he_ had left. And now even Tomoyo and Kero had left on what they called "urgent business". As she looked down at the ground, she didn't notice a couple of young teenagers standing in front of her. When she bumped into them, she looked up, mumbling a word of apology. One of the girls in the group took her elbow.

"What's wrong with you, girl? Have some fun!" Surprised, Sakura showed a small smile. The girl put her arm around Sakura and introduced herself. "I'm Hilde and these are my friends Yukari and Ming. How 'bout hanging out with us today?" Her friends agreed enthusiastically. 

Sakura shook her head, wanting to be alone. "Thanks, but no thanks. I kind of want to be alone today." The girls sighed and waved, walking away. Thinking to herself, Sakura thought about what she was going to do today. Walk, go home, watch TV on the couch, fall asleep…the usual. Except she would try not to fall asleep, because that was when the dreams came. Changing her mind suddenly, she ran to catch up with the girls. Anything would be better than seeing _him_ again only to wake up sobbing.

Later that night, Sakura dressed in her favourite clothes and rushed out to join her new friends as they headed toward the party. "Wait..what kind of party is this?" Sakura asked nervously.

Ming giggled. "You'll find out when we get there! It's really fun." They entered a warehouse with pounding music and screaming teenagers. Sakura looked around for her new friends, and they dragged her to the bar, ordering a drink for her. Eyeing it nervously, she picked it up gingerly and sipped. Yukari watched her face as Sakura struggled to get it down.

"Hey, it's pretty good!" she exclaimed. Downing the whole thing, she asked the bartender for more. Her friends laughed and dragged her over to a deserted corner. 

"There's something that tastes even better, and it'll help you feel a lot better." Hilde whispered. "But this is only for you, make sure no one sees you. Here." She handed Sakura a packet. 

"Hoe? What is this?" she asked curiously. Sniffing it, her frown deepened. "I'm not sure about this…." 

"Oh, come on!" Ming breathed. "We've all tried it. It makes you feel really good. And it's not like you'll get addicted or anything, see, we're all fine!" 

"And besides," Hilde added, "You won't feel so down anymore." Sakura still didn't look convinced. 

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean, no one and nothing can help me get out of this mood. Only one person can..and I won't see him ever again." As she said that, tears welled up, threatening to spill over.

Yukari sighed in exasperation. " We promise, this will help you. We've all been like you, totally down, but this really helps. Just try it."

_But..I can't do this….what about Tomoyo and Kero? And my dad? They will be really disappointed in me…_a nastylittle voice whispered in her head:_ But they're not here, are they? They probably don't even care about what you do. But..what about Syaoran? Where is he now? Probably in Hong Kong married to Meilin right now! Remember, he left you! But he promised to come back..do you really believe that?_

Sakura had no answer. Looking down at the tiny little packet Hilde had drawn out of her purse, she made up her mind. "Okay, I'll do it. There's nothing else that will help me, anyway. Nothing else to live for…."

"Alright, girl!" Ming laughed, giving her a high five. Sakura mustered up a small smile, but inside she felt hollow and empty…exactly like the day that he had left her.

A/N:: so, how do you like it? I think my ending isn't very good…I'll probably change it if anybody agrees. There will be more chapters soon if I get some feedback, and PLz tell me if itz good or not. I'll be really grateful for some reviews.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters..

Return to me: Chapter Two 

__

Where are you, Syaoran!? Tomoyo thought angrily. She had flew all the way to Hong Kong just to find that Syaoran had moved. Pounding the door in frustration, she almost fell in the doorway when it opened. Blinking at them was Eriol, his hair sticking up and in pajamas. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she desperately tried to straighten herself up, excusing herself. 

"Gomen, Eriol-kun. Is Syaoran here?" Kero peeped out of her bag, shaking his fist. 

"Yeah, where is that brat?" He demanded. "He promised Sakura he would come back. Where is he?" At this, Eriol blinked REALLY hard and stared at them with big eyes.

"Didn't you get the letters?" He asked. "Syaoran's in Japan already!" Kero and Tomoyo fell down anime style. Quickly, they straightened themselves up.

"Oh, no.." Tomoyo groaned. "That means I came here for nothing." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was having a great time. "H-hand me that packet over theres, please." Her words were slightly slurred. Her friends laughed and giggled, handing over another packet. 

"You haven't tried the best yet!" Hilde squealed, showing her a needle. Sakura stared at it, her eyes blurring. 

"Wh-wha-what?" Blinking, she tried to focus on the object that always seemed to sway back and forth and have two shadows. Burying her head in her arms to make the little stars go away, she suddenly felt very sleepy. She didn't feel so great after all.. "Ugh..I-have a head-headache.." she mumbled. " I want to go home…" Hilde pouted at her. 

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Try this first. Come on, you'll probably feel better." Sakura shook her head loosely. 

"N..no, I think I want to go home now…" clambering to her feet, Sakura rose unsteadily and tottered toward the exit, pushing drunken teenagers out of the way. Her friends watched her go, then shrugged. Meanwhile, Sakura stumbled out of the rave and into the dark alley. "Headache.." she mumbled, clutching her head. She sat down hard on a bench. "I'll just take a little nap…"

Li Syaoran combed the streets, searching for Sakura. He had arrived at her house to find her father and her brother almost hysterical because they didn't know where she was. The police were searching, but Syaoran had little faith in them. He knew he would have to do this himself. "_If you don't find her, I will kill you."_ Touya had whispered encouragingly to him. Syaoran knew he couldn't let him down. 

Sakura awoke to dank breath on her face and a leering smile. "Hey there, little girl, how about you and me have a little fun?" Her eyes widened in horror, Sakura backed away nervously. Gripping her arm, the stranger smiled nastily, showing yellow and rotten teeth. 

"Get away from me…" Sakura cringed and turned her face away from the rancid breath. The man pulled her off the bench and tried to coax her away. 

"Come here sweetheart, I won't hurt you none..." 

Syaoran turned down a dark alleyway and saw a young girl fighting off a middle-aged man. "Hey, you! Stop!" he raced down the alley and ignored the girl, turning his attention to the man first. "What are you doing?" 

The older guy stared down at him, contempt in his gaze. "Leave me alone, pipsqueak." Syaoran turned red and out of pure reflex his fist shot out and connected with the guy's stomach. Doubling up in pain, the guy glared at him, waving his fist and wheezing. Syaoran felt his rage subside. Here was a guy who needed help. Real help. Syaoran couldn't help but think _mental help. _He sighed.

"Just get out of here. Now." 

The man hopped away, still glaring angrily at him and wheezing between coughs. Syaoran almost laughed, but refrained himself. He stared after the guy for a moment, then suddenly remembered the girl. He turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked, then realized that she was leaning against the telephone, breathing hard. She held her head with her hands, her hair covering her face. She walked unsteadily to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Thanks." She said as she stood back up and smiled weakly. Syaoran stopped scratching his foot and looked up as well.

"It's okay-" They both stumbled back, gasping. "It's you!" Syaoran breathed. The eyes, the hair, the mouth, the aura. How could he have missed it? He mentally smacked himself. Sakura's eyes welled up in tears. 

"How could you?" She asked, the pain heavy in her eyes. "How could you?" She ran past him, sobbing as she went. Syaoran spun around and ran after her. 

"Sakura, wait!" he yelled after her.

Sobbing, Sakura ran blindly, wiping away her tears. Things were still a little blurry here and there. She just wanted to go home. 

A/N: Hey, how do you like it? I know it's kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be the last one! Thanks so much for reading, and I would be very happy if you reviewed. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Okay, don't make me do this one more time…I DON'T OWN THIS

Return to me 

Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah, this is the last chapter guys! Unless you want an epilogue…I know this is kinda short.

Sakura didn't know why she was running. She just wanted to. Just get away from it all. Blindly, she swiped at her tears, stopping to catch her breath at an intersection. Everything still seemed a bit blurry and fuzzy at the edges. _He's back…_she thought. _And he probably doesn't want me…he would've come back if he did.._ Wearily, she tried to focus on the street in front of her. Wait..this wasn't a street..it was the train tracks behind the school. Suddenly, Sakura's mind jumped to a thought she had never had in her whole life. _Could I end it all here?_

Li Syaoran ran, his legs going as fast as they could. He followed the aura that followed her wherever she went. He could feel it. Suddenly, it disappeared. Suddenly. He stopped, confused. _What happened? _Shaking his head to clear the bad thoughts, he started running again. Whatever it was, he was still going to explain to her. She deserved that. 

As he neared a major intersection, he found Tomoyo's limo pulling up. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Where's Sakura?" Kero asked happily. "She'll want to see you!" The broad grin on Kero's face dissapeared as he noticed how disheveled Syaoran looked and how his face crumpled when he mentioned Sakura. "What's wrong?" Kero asked quietly. "Or do I not want to know?"

Syaoran stared at him angrily. "I found her in a dark alley. Near a rave party. I don't know what she was doing there, but I know for a fact that YOU weren't there to protect her." Kero looked confused. 

"I was in Hong Kong looking for you! Sakura was at a-a rave party??! I had no idea she even knew what those are!"

Li climbed in the car, nodding at Kero. He ordered the driver to where he had last felt her presence a few minutes ago. _If I lose her again…._

The driver stopped at a high school near Sakura's neighbourhood. "This is it, young man." Syaoran hopped out, followed closely by Tomoyo and Kero. 

"We'll split up. Tomoyo and Kero, you go that way. I'll circle around the back and we'll meet here." They all nodded determinedly. 

_Syaoran doesn't care. NO one cares. Why stay here and suffer? When you could end it all…._Sakura thought quietly. It was true. _Why hide myself from the truth? _

_ _

**_~*Because….._**

_ _

_~Begin Flashback~_

_ _

_"Syaoran! Don't come near, it's not safe!" Sakura shouted. The Thunder card streaked by, narrowly missing Sakura by an inch. She backed up against a tree, seeing nothing but the bright streak of yellow coming toward her. _

_ _

_"Sakura!" Syaoran jumped in front of her, trying to block the lightning with his sword. He moaned in pain but stood firm, reflecting off the electricity. "Now, Sakura! I can't hold off much longer! While it's busy trying to get…past me!" _

_ _
    
    _"Lightning! Release and dispel! Return to your power confined!" Sakura yelled, holding out her wand. The card flew into the hands of Syaoran, whose eyes grew wide. _
    
    _ _
    
    _"Me? But-" Syaoran suddenly clutched his arm which was bleeding profusely. Sakura rushed to his side. _
    
    _ _
    
    _"Syaoran-kun, we have to get you to a hospital NOW!" she forcefully. Breathing in short, painful gasps, Syaoran nodded his head._
    
    _ _
    
    _Later in the ambulance….._
    
    _ _
    
    _"Syaoran? Why..why did you save me?" Sakura asked with difficulty. "You could have let me capture it by myself."_
    
    _ _
    
    _Syaoran looked up weakly from the cot. "And leave you to suffer? I would give my life for you to be safe…" Sakura's eyes brimmed over with tears. _
    
    _ _
    
    _~*End Flashback*~_
    
    _ _
    
    __"What am I doing here?!?" Sakura yelled, tears pouring down her pale cheeks. "Am I out of my mind?! Too many people care about me. I can't hurt them like this!" She looked up to see a train bearing down on her. Sakura quickly ran to what she thought was the edge of the tracks and what she thought was safety.
    
     
    
    Syaoran rounded the edge of the school building, and he observed the train that was coming towards him. Squinting, he thought he saw a figure dart into the light of the train. Straight into its path. A figure with brownish-red hair, and long slender legs…and a cherry blossom aura. "NO!!!" he bellowed. Running full speed, Syaoran reached the tracks in 10 seconds, only to see the train right in front of his face. Without thinking he pushed Sakura out of the way and jumped clear. As he jumped, his shoulder hit the train and a crunching sound was heard. Falling to his knees, Syaoran scrambled up quickly to find Sakura on the ground rubbing her head.
    
     
    
    "Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.
    
     
    
    She looked up and gasped. "Syaoran! Your…your shoulder!"
    
     
    
    He looked down. His shoulder was bloody and the skin had torn off on some parts of his hand. His arm was twisted at an odd angle, and it looked as if it were broken. Testing it gingerly, he touched it with his other arm. "Ouch!" he winced, gritting his teeth to lessen the pain. Then, everything just blacked out, and the last thing Syaoran saw was Sakura's concerned face over his.
    
     
    
     
    
    Ying: Hey guys! It's me, the author!! Yup, I'm going to do an epilogue if you guys want me to! I already got it all planned out. Please review and standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Cardcaptors. 
    
     
    
     
    
     __

__


End file.
